


Infinity

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Future, Heat/rut, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, Soulmates, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Giving up on ever finding happiness, Yuuri Katsuki felt alone in the world. Yet everything changes for the omega during his final year at Aria University.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for YOI Omegaverse week! Enjoy!!
> 
> FYI:  
> Yuuri is 21 and Victor is 25

Yuuri Katsuki sighed as he combed back his thick black hair out of his face. He couldn’t believe that his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, had convinced him to go out to a stupid party that Phichit’s new boyfriend was throwing. He had managed to avoid too many parties during his first year at Aria University. Yet with Phichit’s introduction into his life during his sophomore year, Yuuri has gone to more parties then he would care to admit.

Now, in his last year of his undergrad degree, Yuuri wanted nothing more then to finish at the top of his class. He had hoped that would stop Phichit from his constant pestering about ‘getting out, having a life’, but alas it had not stopped the force of nature known as Phichit Chulanont. So, to appease his friend, Yuuri would give in and go to one party every two months.

“Yuuri! Are you ready?” Phichit asked as he barged into Yuuri’s room in their shared apartment.

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Yuuri said with another sigh as he turned away from his mirror and slipped on his blue framed glasses. He tugged the left arm sleeve down a bit more to cover his soul mark on his wrist.

“Yay! I can’t wait for you to meet Chris! You’ll love him! Perhaps you will finally meet your soul mate!” Phichit said as he pulled Yuuri out of his room.

“Highly unlikely….”

* * *

Everyone in the world is born with a mark, like a tiny tattoo, somewhere on their body. Often times, soul mates are not the same age. When that is the case, once the younger mate is born, the mark would appear on the older mate as well. The mark is always black until the soul mates are lucky enough to meet in person. At that time, the mark changes colors signaling that you’ve met your match in life. Sometimes people find the one they are destined for; some people simply ignore their marks entirely. It is all a personal preference. Another positive about finding your soul mate is that fact that the world is not just males and females – but also alphas, betas and omegas.

Yuuri was certain that his soul mate was an alpha since he was an omega. But would it be a male or a female alpha? Hopefully a male. Yet as he got older and had numerous solo heats, he became doubtful that he would ever find his soul mate since his soul mark on the underside of his wrist remained black. His parents were soul mates, but betas. His sister, a beta like their parents, had just recently found her soulmate during a shopping trip to Fukuoka. Even Phichit had found his match at the beginning of the school year in a TA who was assisting in his philosophy class.

As he and Phichit walked towards the house where Chris lived with his roommate, Yuuri tugged once again at his sleeve. Searching this long for his soul mate was pointless. It had all been a beautiful dream at one time, but the harshness of reality was setting in.

Yuuri was destined to be alone.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time that Phichit and Yuuri had gotten to Chris’ house. They were greeted by a tall male, who had blonde hair that was cut in an undercut, bright green eyes and a short goatee, along with the stubble of a mustache. “Peach!” he happily said, pulling Phichit into his arms and kissing him on the lips. “I’ve missed you!”

“I saw you last night!,” Phichit happily said, pecking him on the lips once again. “Chris, this is my roommate Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, this is Christophe Giacometti.”

“But everyone calls me Chris,” he said with a smile. “Come in! Come in! Join the party!”

Taking Phichit’s hand, Chris lead the way into the house. “Drinks and food are over there,” he said pointing at a table in the dining room. “More drinks are in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home and have fun! Come on Peach, I have someone I want you to meet.”

Watching as Chris pulled Phichit into the crowd of people, who were all drinking and having a good time, Yuuri silently resigned himself to find a drink and a corner to sit in a people watch. Making his way to the table covered with food and alcohol, Yuuri grabbed the first beer he could see and began to take in his surroundings. The room felt like it was going to bust at the seams. He needed to find a space with less people and more air before his anxiety kicked into overdrive.

Pushing through the throng of bodies, he finally managed to door that led to the backyard. Pulling it open, he sighed in relief seeing that there were very few people outside. Even better than less people was the fact that there was the most adorable poodle laying near a tree. Grabbing a chair and moving close to the poodle, Yuuri reached out his hand to the woofer. Curiosity got the better of the dog, who happily made her way over to Yuuri.

“Aren’t you a good girl,” Yuuri said, petting the curly brown fur of the poodle. “What’s your name?”

Moving the dog tag on the collar around so he could see it, he saw that the dog’s name was Makkachin.

“Well Makkachin, my name is Yuuri. I’ll be more than happy to keep you company tonight.”

Makkachin happily barked.

* * *

Blinking up at the ceiling, Yuuri squinted to keep out that harsh light that wasn’t helping his pounding headache. After a moment, he forced himself to sit up so that he could figure out where he was. Much to his surprise, he was lying on his own bed in the apartment he shared with Phichit. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Yuuri groaned as he attempted to stand up. He had to quickly sit back down on the bed as his room swam around him.

What had happened last night?

“Good morning sunshine!” Phichit said entering his room. “Or should I say good afternoon.”

The only thing that Yuuri could do was moan.

“Aww don’t be like that! You were the life of the party last night!”

“HUN?!?!” Yuuri said as he sprang up from his lying position into sitting. “WHAT HAPPENED PHICHIT!”

“Umm….” Phichit said as he pulled out his phone. “You might want to see it instead.”

Yuuri took a hold of the phone and groaned as he looked at the numerous pictures that Phichit had taken the previous night.

Yuuri and Chris dancing around a pole with their clothes off; Yuuri and Phichit dancing, while Yuuri was only wearing his shirt and boxer briefs; Yuuri dancing on a table while taking shots. And those were just the first few pictures.

“I can’t look at the rest,” he said still groaning as he flopped back onto his bed. Phichit couldn’t help but laugh.

“Like I said, you were the life of the party. Do you remember any of it?”

“No,” Yuuri said in a muffled sound as his hands covered his face. “The last thing I remember was drinking some beers and hanging out with Makkachin.”

“Makkachin?”

“Yeah, a fluffy brown poodle.”

Phichit was about to say something, when there was a knock at their apartment door. “I’ll get that, you go take a shower. Maybe you’ll remember more.” Phichit said leaving the room.

Groaning once again, Yuuri slowly got to his feet and gathered some clothes before heading into the en suite bathroom. Phichit had been right, a shower felt amazing. Washing off the filth from the previous night, Yuuri was feeling a bit better. Walking into the living room, Yuuri spotted the largest bouquet of mixed flowers that he had ever seen.

“Those are gorgeous,” he said sitting down at the breakfast bar. “Are they from Chris?”

Phichit shook his head no. “I have no idea who they are from because they are for you,” he replied holding out a note card that had accompanied the flowers.

A bit confused, Yuuri took the card from his roommate and flipped it open. Pulling out a piece of cardstock, he read the neat scrawl that was written for him:

_My Yuuri ~_

_These flowers pale in comparsion to your beauty. Until the next time we meet, think of me._

“Wow,” Phichit said, reading the note over Yuuri’s shoulder. “And you can’t remember who it might be?”

“No…” Yuuri said, reaching up and pushing the hair out of his face.

“Oh my!” Phichit practically screamed as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “Look! Your wrist!”

Looking down at his wrist, Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he saw his mark in the shape of an infinity sign had changed from solid black to tri-colored. The mark was now a dark pink that faded into purple before fading into blue. He had met his soul mate the previous night and couldn’t remember him. Something like this would only happen to him!

“Could these flowers be from your soul mate?” Phichit asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe…” Yuuri said shrugging his shoulders as tears began to fill his eyes. He sniffled and wiped at the tears. “I wish I could remember!”

Phichit pulled his best friend into his arms as the tears finally began to fall from Yuuri’s eyes.

* * *

Over the next few days, Yuuri continued to receive various gifts from his anonymous soul mate. More flowers, sweets and the softest blanket that Yuuri had ever wrapped himself in all had been delivered by a courier from Yuuri’s soul mate. Unfortunately, the courier had no idea who had sent the gifts which hadn’t helped Yuuri at all. If only he could remember!

Sitting in Aria University’s student center, Yuuri mindlessly stared at his laptop as his mind kept trying to remember what had happened the night he met his soul mate. Finally giving up, he closed his laptop lid and began packing up his things. He had just enough time to grab something to eat before his educational ethics class began. Just as he slung his bag over his shoulder, he heard an unfamiliar voice calling his name.

Turning towards the sound, he saw a tall figure with silver hair waving at him. The closer the figure got to him, the clearer he became.

Victor Nikiforov, better known as Mr. Aria University, was waving and calling out his name.

Yuuri slightly began to panic as Victor was mere steps from him. Why was the hottest male on campus – whom both undergrad and graduate students all agreed was the hottest – waving at him?

“I’ve been trying to find you for days, Yuuri!” Victor said, plopping down on a seat next to where Yuuri was standing.

“Hun? Why?”

Victor merely chuckled as he rolled up the sleeve of his long-sleeved button down. “Because of this,” he said smiling as he turned over his left wrist. The soul mark on Victor’s wrist looked exactly like his!

Speechless, Yuuri sat back in the seat he had been originally occupying as he looked from Victor to his wrist and then back at Victor’s face. “You…you’ve been sending me gifts?”

Victor nodded. “Even though we’re soul mates, I still wanted to court your properly.”

“You…you want to date me? You can have any male or female on campus!”

“Of course, why would I not? You are stunning and everything else pales in comparison to you.” Victor said as he reached out and took a hold of Yuuri’s hand. A slight blush found its way onto Yuuri’s cheeks.

He had a soul mate! He had found his soul mate! And his soul mate wanted to date him! Yuuri couldn’t be happier.

“So Yuuri,” Victor said, softly squeezing his hand. “May I have the pleasure of taking you out to dinner tonight because I don’t think I can wait any longer to spend more time with you.”

Yuuri smiled brightly as he nodded yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get to know each other a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late -- but better late then never!
> 
> Thank to psi-pisi for help on the chapter! ☺️

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, glancing over his menu at Yuuri, who was sitting across from him.

“Ye...yes!” he promptly said, blushing slightly.

Looking back at his menu and trying to decide on what he was going to order, Yuuri figured that he needed to tell Victor the truth. He sighed as he set down the menu. “Victor…”

“Yes?”

“I…um…I can’t remember anything about how we met.”

“I know.”

“What?!”

Victor smiled as he set down his menu as well. “I know that you can’t remember how we met. Phichit had seen my wrist shortly before I found you today and explained it all. That was when I knew I had to find you myself.”

“I’ll be sure to thank Phichit,” Yuuri said with a smile before pausing. “So…could you tell me what happened at the party? Phichit only knew part of it.”

Victor nodded with a smile as he began to tell Yuuri about how he had found Yuuri sitting with his dog, Makkachin, in the backyard. As soon as Yuuri had looked him in the eyes, Victor had simply known that they belonged together, plus there had been a slight twinge in his wrist as the mark had changed from black to multicolored. They had spent a little while outside drinking beers and talking about random things, including how they were destined for each other and that they needed to go on a date sometime the following week. And this was all before Phichit and Chris had found them. That was when everything got a lot more interesting…

“I did not!” Yuuri said in disbelief as Victor continued the story about Yuuri’s drunken exploits.

“You did! I promise you that you did!” Victor said trying not to laugh.

“I couldn’t have done that!”

“Here, I’ll prove it to you,” Victor said as he punched a few things on the screen of his cell phone before handing it over to Yuuri. “This is a video that Chris took.”

Nervous at the prospect of seeing himself drunk and acting like a fool, Yuuri took a hold of the phone with a shaky hand. Sure enough Victor had a video queued up for him to see. After a moment of hesitation, Yuuri hit the play button.

_‘Victorrrrrrr, we’re soul mates! My mark is your mark and your mark is my mark,” an obviously drunk and semi-dressed Yuuri slurred as he hooked a leg around the tall alpha and rutted up against him. “We’re meant to be togetherrrrr.”_

_A slight gulp of air could be heard from Victor as drunk Yuuri began to rub his face against his neck…._

Yuuri quickly hit the pause button and thrust the phone back at Victor. “And you still want to date me after that?”

Victor simply smiled as he reached across the table and took ahold of Yuuri’s hand. “Without a doubt. Besides, you had already agreed to go on a date with me before you started drinking more when Chris challenged you to pole dancing, which I might add was absolutely breath taking. Where did you learn moves like that?”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands as a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. He mumbled something incoherent into his hands.

“What was that?”

“It helped me stay flexible for dance.”

“You know other forms of dance?” Victor asked excitedly.

“Um yeah…dance is my minor.” Yuuri answered, moving his hands from his face.

“Will you show me sometime?” Victor asked in almost a purr.

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks appeared once again just as the waitress came back to take their order.

* * *

The rest of their dinner date continued much like the beginning part had with Yuuri and Victor trading off questions in an attempt to get to know each other. Victor was quick to learn that Yuuri was very much reserved, yet adored dogs and children. He was an undergrad student in his last year, majoring in early childhood education with a minor in dance. He wasn’t born in the United States, but his family had moved from Japan and ran a successful chain of day spas. His parents were still married and he had an older sister named Mari. And ironically, Yuuri’s best friend Phichit was the soul mate of his house mate, Chris. Victor was thrilled to find someone who wasn’t originally from America, but a transplant like himself. He silently thanked whoever was listening for blessing him with such a perfect soul mate.

“What about ex's?” Victor asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“One, if you really could count him as an ex. I couldn’t even make it through the first date with him. His name was Bryan.”

“Why couldn’t you make it through your date?”

“His scent was horrific and made me sick to my stomach. I honestly think it was because he wasn’t my match. He had kept pestering me for a date and I finally gave in and said yes.”

Victor’s eyes had narrowed as Yuuri told about his so called date. “Yeah that’s not a date at all.” Victor said in a slight growl. “So what would you like to know about me?”

“Well…”

Yuuri admitted to already knowing that Victor was working towards his MBA, thanks to Russian being the most popular guy on campus, along with telling him that there were numerous discussion boards on the school’s server that were dedicated to discussing about how beautiful and perfect Victor was.

“But none of these discussion boards have ever seen the likes of you, my Yuuri,” Victor said with a soft smile as he stroked the top of Yuuri’s hand.

For what seemed like the 100th time that night, Yuuri blushed. If things continued how they were going, he would consistently be blushing.

One thing that shocked Yuuri that he learned about Victor was the fact that, despite the numerous rumors, Victor had never dated anyone. Sure, he would from time to time be pictured making out with different people at bars and clubs around the university, but it had never been more than that.

“I was waiting for my person,” Victor added, as he began to stroke the side of Yuuri’s face. “Who would have thought that my dog would find him for me.”

Cue the blush.

* * *

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Yuuri said as Victor escorted him to his apartment door.

“Me too,” Victor said, lightly squeezing Yuuri’s hand before dropping it so that Yuuri could unlock his door.

Once the door was unlocked, Yuuri turned back with a shy smile on his face. “So tomorrow?”

Victor smiled back. “Of course. And the next day. And the next. And so on and so forth for as long as you want.”

Yuuri nervously bit his lip, unable to ask victor for what he really wanted at the moment – his first true kiss. Thankfully, Victor beat him to it. “May I kiss you?” he asked in a low whisper.

“Yes. Please,” Yuuri whispered back.

As soon as Victor’s lips met his, Yuuri felt his entire body explode with sensation. After a few seconds, Victor pulled away then gently stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re amazing, Yuuri Katsuki and I am so glad that you’re destined for me.” Victor said with a soft sigh before kissing Yuuri once again.

Yuuri couldn’t agree more.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to the end of the semester seemed to fly by. Even though Yuuri and Victor both were swamped with classes, projects, papers and upcoming finals, they somehow managed to fit in time with each other – even if it meant sitting next to each other in the library with their textbooks scattered around them.

During this time, Victor learned more about Yuuri. From how his face looked in concentration to his shy smiles to just how paralyzing Yuuri’s anxiety could become. After the first experience with an anxious Yuuri, Victor was determined to find a way to soothe his anxious mate when needed.

The chance to do just that would come just before Thanksgiving Break. Yuuri was packing to travel home for the holiday, while Victor was going to spend the holiday on campus with Chris and Phichit. The anxiety that Yuuri was experiencing was from the fact that he and Victor were not going to be able to see each other every day for the first time in over a month. His anxiety was so high, that Victor could smell the distress in Yuuri’s scent, which was typically a soft sweet smell. Instead his scent was spiked with a sour scent.

“It’s going to be ok moya lyubov,” Victor softly said as he sat on Yuuri’s bed and watched him pack his suitcase. “It’s only for a few days and you can always come back early if you’d like.”

That didn’t seem to help any. Victor reached out and took a hold of Yuuri’s wrist, pulling him down onto his lap. “Victor!” Yuuri squeaked in shock.

“Shhh,” Victor said, placing Yuuri’s head in the curve of his neck. “Just close your eyes and breath.”

Yuuri did as Victor suggested, inhaling the small amount of pheromones that Victor had released. As he held Yuuri in his arms, Victor could feel the tension slowly release from Yuuri’s body. After a few more seconds, Yuuri pressed his face further into Victor’s neck. “Mmm cinnamon and ice….” Yuuri softly said.

“What?”

“Your scent. It’s cinnamon and ice.” Yuuri said lifting his face from Victor’s shoulder and softly smiling at him. “It’s perfect.”

Victor smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed Yuuri’s lips. “I was scared to release too much. I didn’t want it to make you nauseous…”

Yuuri shook his head before leaning to kiss Victor again. “Your scent is made for me. I will never tire of it,” Yuuri said leaning in and inhaling the alpha’s scent once again.

“I had read that an alpha can calm their omega with their scent. I know that you get anxious at times and I wanted to see if it was true.”

“It worked well.”

“Good!” Victor said as he pulled out of Yuuri’s grasp for a moment so that he could pull off his Aria University sweatshirt. He thoroughly scented it before offering it to Yuuri. “I hope that this will work during our separation.”

The omega smiled as he accepted the sweatshirt. He gingerly slipped it on over his own henley and happily inhaled the scent that was on it. “It will. For a few days at least,” Yuuri replied as he leaned up and softly kissed Victor’s lips. Victor held the kiss, which quickly turned into a deeper kiss, lasting for several minutes.

“Let’s finish your packing then, so you don’t miss your train,” Victor said, finally pulling back.

Yuuri nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

While the Thanksgiving holiday seemed too long to be apart, Yuuri and Victor did talk every day on the phone and shared numerous text messages. Victor especially loved seeing the pictures of Yuuri, clad in the sweatshirt he had given him, holding a miniature poodle that looked exactly like Makkachin.

 _‘I promise that you can meet Vicchan when you come for Christmas with me! Makka can come too_.” Yuuri had said in a text message.

A huge smile crossed Victor’s face as he held his cellphone close to his chest and smiled. His soul mate was so adorable! _‘I look forward to it! So does Makka!’_

Victor couldn’t wait until Yuuri was back in his arms. The few days apart had made Victor realize something.

He was deeply in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

“Your birthday is tomorrow.” Victor said as he and Yuuri walked hand in hand across campus the following week. “What is it that you want?”

Yuuri blushed and looked down at his feet. He was hesitant about telling Victor what he actually wanted. He had realized over Thanksgiving break that he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded in Victor’s scent all the time and even to wake up to it. Yuuri had also come to the realization that he was in love with Victor and was falling more and more in love with him each day.

Still looking down at his feet, Yuuri mumbled something. “What was that?” Victor asked, wondering if he heard Yuuri correctly.

“I want your scent,” he said a little louder.

Victor smiled as he pulled Yuuri closer to him. “As you wish,” he replied pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s temple.

* * *

As long as Yuuri would live, he’d never forget waking up on his 22nd birthday. The first thing he felt was a hard, lean body wrapped around his own followed by the heady scent of cinnamon and ice. He inhaled deeply as he leaned back against Victor and sighed happily.

“Happy Birthday moya lyubov,” Victor said in a deeper voice with more Russian accent to it before he pressed a kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I ever have.” Yuuri responded as he turned over in Victor’s arms. He wound his fingers through the silver blonde hair before leaning up for a kiss. “Victor…I…I..I love you,” he sputtered out.

Victor’s bright blue eyes grew soft as he smiled. “Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

Yuuri smiled brightly as he stole another kiss from his boyfriend. “Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could "technically" count this as possessive, but the next chapter will not only cover possessive but also nesting. Enjoy!

The Christmas holidays had come and gone, but not without their numerous surprises. The first surprise was that Chris and Phichit had decided to move in with each other – into the house where Victor was living with Chris. The resulting move left Victor without a place to live and Yuuri without a roommate. “Why don’t the two of you move in with each other?” Phichit suggested during a double date, shortly before the start of Winter Break for the university. “You both spend so much time with each other.”

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other and smiled slightly. “That’s what we were going to actually tell you both at dinner tonight.” Victor said. “We had already planned on doing this and moving over the break. We found the cutest house close to campus!”

“Perfect!” Chris happily said, picking up his wine glass. “A toast to new beginnings!”

Everyone followed suit.

The second surprise came during the few days that Victor and Yuuri spent with Yuuri’s parents for the holidays. Mari had called them via skype and was happily showing off the engagement ring that her soul mate, Hiro, had given her on Christmas Eve. Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki was thrilled that both of their children were finding their happiness in life.

Victor couldn’t help but smile at the comment from the Katsukis. He hadn’t been this happy in a long, long time.

And yet he was worried.

Worried because the last time he was this happy in life, everything had been snatched away from him.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, as he moved to sit down next to Victor. Yuuri had found Victor sitting on the Katsuki’s covered front porch, staring out at the soft falling snow.

“Da.”

Yuuri pressed himself up against Victor’s side and entangled their fingers together. “No you aren’t. When you answer me in Russian, something is bugging you.” Yuuri said with a soft smile as Victor found his senses overwhelmed with the soft scent of cherry and vanilla.

Victor sighed as he breathed in Yuuri’s soft scent. “No fair.”

“You do it to make me feel better, why can’t I do the same?” Yuuri said, leaning up and kissing Victor’s lips. “Now, what is wrong.”

“Just thinking of my parents…”

“What happened to them?” Yuuri gently asked.

Victor sighed. He had been avoiding talking about his past for the last few weeks with Yuuri. It still felt too raw at times, especially during the holidays. His mother loved holidays. “They died a few years ago in a plane accident. My papa had a meeting in Moscow and my mama went with him. Their plane skidded off the runway at takeoff and exploded.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor recalled his parents’ accident. “I’m so sorry, Victor,” he said leaning against Victor’s shoulder, releasing a little more scent.

“It’s alright moya lyubov,” he said pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s hair. “I just really miss them during the holidays. My mama loved the holidays.”

Yuuri silently sat by and listened as Victor continued to talk about his parents. Twenty minutes later, Yuuri looked up and noticed that Victor’s eyes were closed. Smiling slightly to himself, Yuuri leaned up and pressed a kiss against Victor’s cheek. “Your parents sound amazing.”

“They were. I just wish that I could have them meet my wonderful soul mate.”

“You know that even though we’ve only been together a few months, my mother already thinks of you as another son.”

“She does?”

Yuuri nodded yes. “Because you’ve made her baby boy so very happy. And although they aren’t your parents, mine will love you as one of their own from now on.”

Victor couldn’t have been any happier. Not only had he found life and love in the form of Yuuri Katsuki, he once again had a family.

The last surprise of the holiday season wasn’t a gift that was received on Christmas Day but instead it was Victor’s birthday gift from his vixen of a boyfriend.

Yuuri taken Victor out to the dance studio that he use to practice at in high school after Christmas dinner had been served and Victor had been presented with a surprise birthday cake from mama Katsuki. Yet Yuuri had not told Victor that his present was at the dance studio; only that his present was not at the Katsuki home.

Just before they arrived at the studio, Yuuri had blindfolded Victor and helped him out of the car that he had borrowed from his parents.

“Make sure to keep the blindfold on until you hear the music start.” Yuuri said as he helped Victor sit down in a chair.

“Nothing is going to jump out at me will it?”

“I promise nothing will.” Yuuri said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing around the corner. “Remember NO PEEKING!”

A minute or two later, an upbeat song began to play from somewhere in the room and Victor slipped off the blindfold and took in his surroundings for the first time. He was sitting in a dimly lit room with hardwood floors. Yet it was what was in the center of the room that caught and held his attention.

His boyfriend was leaning against a stripper pole wearing a silver sparkly crop top and a pair of tight booty shorts.

Victor’s mouth fell open in astonishment as Yuuri began to seductively dance to the music using both the pole and his skills. Victor had never been more turned on in his life. The way that Yuuri moved to the music was breathtaking. He had been blessed the day that Yuuri Katsuki was born and fated for him in life.

As the music ended, Victor stood up and quickly swept Yuuri into his arms, kissing him deeply. “That was amazing!” he said peppering kisses all over Yuuri’s face as he continued to hold him in his arms.

“You really liked it?” Yuuri shyly asked.

“I enjoyed it so much that I never want anyone else to see you dance like that at all. Chris had better never have his stripper pole up at another party.

“Oh I don’t think that will be a problem since he gave it to me.” Yuuri said pointing at the pole in the middle of the room. “Portable.”

Victor smiled. “Perfect!” he said giving Yuuri one last kiss as he began to thoroughly scent the omega. He was going to make certain that everyone – alpha, beta, omega – knew exactly who Yuuri Katsuki belonged to.

Bond mark be damned. That will hopefully come in time. But for now, no one better cross Victor if they knew what was best for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor smiled happily as the sleeping figure, curled up against his shoulder, continued to sleep on in the late morning hours of the new year. If Victor had the time, he would do nothing but watch Yuuri sleep. His Yuuri had the cutest faces and happiest sighs when he was sleeping. He knew that this year would be the start of many new things in his life, especially with Yuuri by his side.

He couldn’t wait.

They would both be graduating in a few short months – him with his Master’s in business and Yuuri with his Bachelor’s in early education. After that, the sky was the limit! Yet, if it was solely up to Victor, as soon as they had both obtained their diplomas, he would drop down on one knee and ask Yuuri to marry him. That was his plan at least – although, he wouldn’t mind it if he proposed to Yuuri sooner.

The only future he now saw in his mind and dreams was one with the most perfect soul mate in the world. They would raise their furbabies together until fate deemed it right to bless them with children of their own. Hopefully they would take after Yuuri.

All of them.

That would be perfect.

Yes, life was perfect.

* * *

Yuuri’s eyes shot up as he looked all around the campus bookstore. He knew that alpha scent that surrounded him.

And frankly it was making him nauseous.

He grabbed the last two books that he needed and quickly turned to make his way towards the registers. As he did, he turned right into someone. “I’m sorry,” he quickly said, trying to step around the figure in front of him.

“What’s the rush?” the figure asked, taking a hold of Yuuri’s arm. “I thought we could catch up.”

Looking up, Yuuri began to panic as he looked into the cold eyes of Bryan Ricks. _‘No, no, no,’_ Yuuri mumbled in his head. He tried to pull out of his grasp but found that he couldn’t.

“Speechless, I can see,” he said leaning closer to Yuuri. “I’ve missed you too Yuuri. Studying in Italy was boring when all I could think about…”

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure what happened first – Bryan being shoved to the ground or Victor’s strong arms holding Yuuri close to his chest. Which one it was, he was thrilled that Victor was there.

“What the fuck!” Bryan said, getting up and dusting himself off. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

The low growl emanating from Victor was a sure sign that Bryan had made a mistake. “I should be asking you that same question. Do you make it a habit of trying to scent omegas who obviously do not want anything to do with you?” Victor asked through clenched teeth. “Or that already have a mate?”

Neither alpha said anything for a moment as their stare down continued. Yuuri could smell the anger in Victor’s normally mild scent, as well as becoming nauseous from Bryan’s overbearing scent. He turned into Victor’s neck and gently pressed a kiss there. “Let’s just go home…” he whimpered. Victor pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before turning his attention back to Bryan.

“Stay away from my mate.” Victor growled before turning them both away from Bryan and heading towards the register. Standing there, Bryan could only smirk.

_‘Game on.’_

* * *

Yuuri wove Victor’s blue sweater in between the pillows that he had placed along the bedframe. A sweatshirt of his followed then the blanket that he and Victor cuddled under when watching tv. There! That was good enough. Grabbing the soft grey blanket that Victor had gifted him when he was courting Yuuri, an anxious Yuuri snuggled down in his soft nest where he would be protected. There was just one thing missing…

Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri could see Victor standing in the doorway to their bedroom. The alpha hadn’t moved since Yuuri had begun creating his nest. Reaching out to him, Yuuri beckoned for Victor to join him. “Are you sure I can enter your nest?” Victor softly asked as he took ahold of Yuuri’s outstretched hand.

“I made it for you too,” Yuuri said with a smile as he pulled Victor into the nest where he snuggled against Victor’s chest.

Victor pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s lips as he held his mate close to him. “It’s a very soft and nice nest.”

Yuuri purred at his alpha’s satisfaction as he nestled in Victor’s arms. “I’m scared,” he softly said after a few moments of silence.

“Because of him?”

Yuuri nodded as he turned his nose towards Victor’s scent glands and inhaled Victor’s soothing scent. “He actually stalked me after I told him that I didn’t want to date him after that disaster of a date.”

“It wasn’t a true date…”

“Still. It was so bad that the university suggested him either taking a semester off or studying abroad. He spent last semester overseas. Perhaps they thought that he would get over his infatuation with me.”

“Seems like he didn’t.”

“Yeah…”

“All the more reason for me to walk you to all your classes!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “That could work. Besides, I only have two classes on campus Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. And that is after your lectures for the day. The rest of my classes are online and student teaching.”

“Perfect!”

Yuuri really did have the best soul mate and alpha in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! In between an anime con last weekend and sinus issues, I finally managed to salvage somethign for you. Do not fret! I will finish this story before the month is out. I promise! ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri Watching had become Bryan’s new favorite past time. He had learned through a mutual friend, that Yuuri had one dance class on Tuesday and Thursday evenings with an educational seminar just before that. Perfect!

Yet a few days into his plan of following Yuuri, Bryan noticed a road bump. The same alpha who had defended Yuuri in the bookstore was waiting for Yuuri after all of his classes and even hung around while the class was going on. So the alpha hadn’t been lying to him when he had said that he was Yuuri’s mate. Convincing Yuuri Katsuki to mate with him was going to take a lot more effort with this alpha hanging around.

As the weeks wore on, Bryan was finding it harder and harder to find a time when Yuuri was alone on campus. That was until the Thursday just before spring break in early March…

* * *

“It’s fine Vitya.” Yuuri said into his phone as he quickly walked from the education building on campus. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted advances since his heat was coming in the next few days and his scent was so much stronger because of preheat. Typically Victor would walk with him to his classes, but he was busy getting the final things for their upcoming shared heat/rut.

“You know I love it when you call me that,” Victor said with a happy sigh on the phone.

“If you had only told me your diminutive sooner, then I would have been saying it for months.” Yuuri said, continuing on. “But did you get the rest of the items we need for next week?”

“Yup! Sorry that it took a bit longer than I thought.”

“And you took the dogs to Chris’ house?”

“Da. They were excited to see Phichit.”

Yuuri chuckled. “How long until you are going to be at the university center?” he asked reaching for the door handle. Yet he never heard Victor’s answer as he was grabbed from behind and a hand placed over his mouth.

The person behind him held his arms behind his back as they inhaled Yuuri’s scent along his neck. Yuuri began to slightly tremble. “No need to worry,” a voice said in a low tone. “I would never hurt you.”

“Pl..lease…please let me go!” Yuuri asked in a whimper as he was pulled away from the university center and towards a parking deck.

“Not until your heat is done and you’re mine…” the voice quietly said again. “I can smell your sweet scent. Pre-heat…”

A nauseating scent enveloped him as tears slowly rolled down Yuuri’s cheeks. Bryan had been the one to kidnap him. Why was he dead set on Yuuri? They weren’t soul mates. Their scents weren’t compatible. Victor was his mate. Victor was his match!

A deep growl was heard before Yuuri was pulled closer to Bryan. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll snap his neck,” Bryan said, suddenly tightening his grip around Yuuri’s neck. As Yuuri was turned around, he could see Victor only a few feet from them. Whimpering slightly, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to be in Victor’s arms.

“It’s over,” Victor snarled as three campus police officers surrounded Bryan. “Either you let go of Yuuri or else you’ll be arrested for endangering an omega. The choice is yours.”

Glancing back and forth between Victor and the three officers, Bryan finally gave in and shoved Yuuri forward, allowing the omega to fall on his hands and knees. Immediately the officers surrounded Bryan, with one zip tying the offending alpha’s wrists behind his back, while Victor knelt next to Yuuri to make sure he was alright.

“I’m sorry, Vitya,” he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I should had listened to you and not gone to class.”

“Shh. None of that,” Victor whispered in response as he gathered his mate in his arms. Standing up with Yuuri curled tightly against him, Victor turned his attention back to the officers. “Please contact my lawyer if you need assistance with the stalking charges.”

Victor held out a card to one of the officers, who nodded as he took the card and slipped it in his pocket. “We will also call Mr. Feltsman to provide updates.”

“Thank you,” Victor said as he turned and walked away with Yuuri in his arms.

Yuuri stayed silent until he felt himself being lowered and buckled into the passenger’s seat of Victor’s car. He turned his head towards the sound of Victor getting into the car. Victor smiled at his mate before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Given everything that happened today, would you rather have your heat at home or at the heat hotel like we had originally planned.”

“Home.”

Victor nodded as he turned his car for home.

* * *

Upon arriving at home, Yuuri quickly gathered more blankets and pillows, including the ones that he had considered packing for the heat hotel and brought them to his nest. Within a matter of minutes, Yuuri had added to his nest and was snuggled safely within it.

“I’m going to install the scent blockers that we had bought a few weeks ago.” Victor whispered as he leaned into the nest and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s head. “Then can I come into the nest?”

“Always,” Yuuri mumbled from under the blankets.

Working quickly, Victor made sure that the house was secure and their scents would not be able to be detected by passing by individuals. The last thing that Victor wanted was having to fend off another alpha after his mate. Once he was done, he stripped down to his bikini briefs and slipped into the nest. Cuddling close to his mate, even under the massive number of blankets, Victor slowly began to thoroughly scent Yuuri. It had been a long afternoon and Victor wanted nothing more than to have his Yuuri relax.

“Thank you Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as he emerged from under some of the blankets and pressed his face against Victor’s collar bone.

“Anything for you.”

“Make love to me?”

“You only have to ask.” Victor whispered as he leered over Yuuri, kissing him deeply on the lips. Victor spent the next few hours showing Yuuri just how much he meant to him along with appeasing his omega’s fears that he was unworthy.

It didn’t take him long until Yuuri was writhing in pleasure as he rode Victor’s cock.

“Alpha!” Yuuri cried out as he arched his back as Victor kept up his assault on Yuuri’s stretched out hole.

Victor grunted as he flipped them to where Yuuri was on his back with him leering over him. “Come for me, Yuuri.”

Within a matter of seconds, Yuuri arched his back off the bed as white ribbons painted their stomachs. The vice like clinch of Yuuri’s hole brought Victor to his finish moments later. Collasping to the side of his mate, Victor pulled Yuuri tight against his chest. “When is your heat going to begin?” he asked, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s head.

“Probably the next day or so.”

“How many days does it typically last?”

“Three or four.”

Victor swept Yuuri up in his arms as he carried him off to their bathroom. “Let’s make sure we’re prepared then.”

* * *

Yuuri’s heat started less than a day later. Knowing that things were about to become heated, Victor and Yuuri had gone to bed early the night before in an attempt to get a little rest before Yuuri’s heat began and Victor’s rut was soon to follow.

Yet their secondaries had other things in mind.

“I’ll take this wake up call anytime, anywhere,” Victor gruffly said as he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness that still enveloped the room that he and Yuuri shared.

He had awoken on his back to find Yuuri straddling his hips and frantically kissing down his chest, while wearing nothing at all. His ass was sticking up slightly as slick ran down the backs of his tantalizing thighs. Victor’s hands trailed down Yuuri’s sides and caressed his still firm ass as he held his mate in place against his hips, the feel of Yuuri’s cock rubbed against his much larger one.

“Vitya….” Yuuri moaned as he moved into a better sitting position with his dripping and obviously prepped entrance right over Victor’s penis. The massive amount slick that Yuuri had produced eased Victor’s entrance as he bottomed out. Victor held onto his mate’s hips as he did so since there could be a chance that Yuuri’s balance was off due to the frantic state of his heat.

Both men groaned in pleasure as Victor began to move his hips against Yuuri’s thrusts. In this position, neither of them would last very long. The closer Victor got to the edge, the faster he moved, along with reaching in between them to begin to stroke Yuuri’s neglected penis. The small move sent Yuuri tumbling over the edge, covering Victor’s chest with cum and slick. The feel of Yuuri’s muscles tightening due to his organism, helped to send Victor over the edge as well as he emptied himself into his mate.

“You look gorgeous, lyubov moya,” Victor said as he lay still on the bed, his penis growing soft inside of his love, who was still seated on his lap.

Yuuri purred as moved to curl up against Victor, placing kisses and marks along his chest.

And so it began…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with having to go back to work. Yet I have decided on how updates are going to work. For more information, check out my tumblr: [Ramblings of a lost mind](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stardreamz81)


	6. Chapter 6

“Bond with me.”

“Excuse me?” Victor asked, shifting slightly as he moved to look down at Yuuri who was snuggled tightly against his chest. The last week had been a mix of pheromones, lust, haze and sex. Both Yuuri’s heat and Victor’s rut had been stronger than normal. They had talked briefly about bonding, but Victor told Yuuri that it was his decision if and when that happened. Yuuri promptly corrected him by saying ‘not if, but when.’

And Yuuri had decided that now was the time to bond. “Bond with me, Vitya,” Yuuri said sitting up and kissing Victor deeply. “Be mine forever and let me be yours…”

“That sounds almost like a marriage proposal.” Victor said smiling up at his mate.

Yuuri blushed as Victor leaned up and kissed him deeply once again. They continued to kiss as Yuuri felt Victor moving them into a position where bonding would be easiest. He set Yuuri on his lap before slowly pushing into Yuuri for what felt like the 100th time in the last 5 days.

“Vitya…” Yuuri moaned as he pressed his face against Victor’s scent gland. Victor happily exposed his neck to Yuuri as he nosed Yuuri’s swollen gland.

Kissing it slightly, Victor whispered “on three.”

“One,” Yuuri said.

“Two,” Victor answered.

“Three,” they said at the same time as they sank their teeth into the scent glands. Not only did their worlds explode in a bright white color, a sense of calm settled over them both. Everything seemed so much clearer. Pulling back, Victor gently kissed his mark on Yuuri’s neck as he felt his mate doing the same.

“My mate,” Victor whispered as he trailed kisses down Yuuri’s neck and back up to his lips. “My Yuuri.”

“My Vitya…” Yuuri replied, kissing him back.

* * *

“Does the nest have to come apart?” Victor asked almost whining as he and Yuuri began to clean up their bedroom once they had taken a chance to thoroughly clean themselves, as well as go for one final round, in the shower.

“These things are soaked with cum and slick.” Yuuri said, throwing some items into a laundry basket. “Besides, I can always rebuild our nest once everything is clean.”

“Good!” Victor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind and pressing a kiss to the healing bond mark. A buzzing coming from his pocket, pulled victor’s attention away from Yuuri.

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked as Victor pulled out his phone.

“Yakov.” Victor said as he pushed the ‘talk’ button. “This better be important, Yakov.”

Yuuri watched Victor’s face as his mate listened to what the gruff Russian lawyer was telling him in rapid fire Russian. Victor’s face went from confusion to delight in mere seconds.

“Bryan Ricks plead guilty to the stalking charges and Omega endangerment. He was expelled from the university and is not allowed to come within 300 feet of you ever again. Yakow wanted to know if you want to press any other charges against him.” Victor said, putting the phone against his shoulder for a moment.

Yuuri shook his head no. “I just want him to become a memory.”

Victor nodded in response as he began to speak to Yakov again. A few seconds later, he hung up the phone and pulled Yuuri close again. “All done.”

“Good.”

* * *

With a few days of their spring break left, Yuuri and Victor decided to make the most of it. Victor insisted on taking Yuuri out to a fancy dinner on Wednesday before they would pick up their fur babies the next day from Chris and Phichit’s.

“Victor! This is too much!” Yuuri hissed, looking over the menu. There were no prices next to the entrees, which Yuuri knew meant that the restaurant was extremely expensive.

“Nothing is too much for you.” Victor responded with a smile. “Choose whatever you’d like.”

“I have no idea…”

“Then let me.”

“By all means.” Yuuri said with a smile.

Turning and signaling their waiter, Victor placed their order with a smile on his face. Yuuri knew that the alpha side of his mate was beaming knowing that he was providing for his omega. Once the waiter had left, Yuuri smiled as his mate.

“I’ve been wondering something,” he asked.

“What’s that?”

“How can a college student working on his master’s degree afford to keep a lawyer on retainer?”

Victor smiled brightly. “He’s a family friend who is running my parents’ company until I graduate.”

“What?” Yuuri asked choking on the water he was drinking. “What company?”

“SVN Group. They specialize in oil and mining.”

“And you’re going to run the company within a year?”

Victor nodded yes then stopped. “I was actually hoping to have a partner helping me.”

“Oh.” Yuuri asked, suddenly very interested in watching the condensation rolling down his glass. He didn’t notice Victor moving to kneel next to him.

“I want you as my partner.” Victor said, tilting Yuuri’s chin up. “I want you to be my partner in everything. Marry me, Yuuri Katsuki and make me the happiest man in the world. I want to grow old with you and have a large family.”

Yuuri gasped as Victor held out a simple gold ring. “YES!” Yuuri said as Victor slipped the ring on his finger. He leaned forward and kissed Victor deeply on the lips. Picking up Yuuri out of his chair, he held him up and continued to kiss him as the entire restaurant cheered and clapped.

Life couldn’t get any better than it was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm a little late! Life has been CRAZY! Hopefully things get better....but enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the short and sweet end of this story.

_Eleven years in the future…_

The sound a tiny feet running against the hardwood floor roused Victor from his sleep. He feigned sleeping just as two tiny bodies launched themselves against the fluffy bed.

“Papa!” Nikita, the baby of the family, whispered loudly in Victor’s ear.

“Shh Niki! Papa is sleeping.” Hisami, his older sister, hissed.

“Is that so?” Victor said as he rolled over and pulled his two children into his arms as he quickly covered them with kisses. Laughter came both from children as their father continued to give them slobbery kisses.

“Now where is your momma?” Victor asked after he had delivered his morning kisses.

“Making you blinis!” Niki happily said. Hisami glared at her brother. “Oops…”

“That was a surprise…” she hissed again.

Victor smiled as he tasseled Niki’s hair before getting out of bed. He stretched as he stood up from the bed, careful to avoid the whirlwinds known as Niki and Hisami, bolting out of the bed and back towards the kitchen. Heading into the bathroom, Victor took care of the call of nature before grabbing a T-shirt out of the closet and pulling it on so that he at least looked somewhat put together in a ratty T-shirt and soft sleep pants.

Making his way into the hallway, Victor smiled to himself as he could smell the mouthwatering breakfast that was being made. Passing by his children’s rooms, Victor couldn’t help but be thankful for what he had been blessed with.

A loving family that was only going to get bigger in a few short months and a loving mate to share everything with. 

The hallways of their home displayed just that.

Pictures graced the various hallways of their life together – From their whirlwind and drunken idea to get married in Vegas on a whim to graduation day from Aria University with both Yuuri and Victor clad in cap and gowns with a sign in their hands saying “From two to three coming in December” to the births their three children, there wasn’t anything that could make Victor give any of it up.

Leaning against the door jam between the kitchen and hallway, Victor smiled as he watched his oldest son, Malik help his momma out with making blinis.

“Now hold the pan up and let the batter spread around in a thin layer….”

“Like this momma?” Malik answered, following the directions of his mother.

“Exactly.”

“And what are these wonderful smells coming from in here?” Victor asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s back and pulled him close. He pressed several kisses along the slender, pale neck of his mate as he slightly scented him.

“Momma is teaching me how to make blinis!” Malik happily said as he carefully flipped over the cooked batter in his pan.

“And he is doing a wonderful job,” Victor answered, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s neck as his hands slid around and caressed the growing baby bump that Yuuri was once again carrying. They had just found out a few days ago that this pregnancy, which Yuuri had deemed his last, was going to be twins – a boy and a girl were due in a few months. “Next time, your momma should show you how to make katsudon!”

“Will you momma?” Malik asked with a hopefully smile.

“We’ll see. Although your bachan makes even better katsudon then I do.”

“But to me you’re the tastiest…” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, making him blush brightly.

“Victor!” Yuuri hissed, turning and facing his husband. Victor simply smiled before kissing Yuuri’s lips.

Yes, life was good.

And there wasn’t a thing that would change Victor’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this simple story. For those who want to know, yes Yuuri did become pregnant during his shared heat with Victor thus resulting in Malik being born. Yuuri and Victor eloped to Vegas where Elvis married them. They of course has another wedding with Yuuri's family and their other friends. 
> 
> Malik was 10 years old at the end of the story.   
> Hisami was 6, almost 7.   
> Nikita was 3. 
> 
> The twins would be named Sergei and Sayuri. 
> 
> =)
> 
> Be on the look out for new stories coming your way! I have 9 currently planned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are food for my soul.


End file.
